Song Week
by NeysonWrites
Summary: In a new school year, Relationships among friends will change . . . and there will be singing. Rated T because of language and I'm paranoid. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Victorious or anything else that could be associated with this chapter.**

I open the doors to my school that I have not seen for the nice but long summer break. I walk in and instantly see one of my best friends.

"André!" I ran over to him to give him a hug

"So how's life been?"

"Well I just got back from camp this weekend, traveled a lot, thankfully got a lot of sleep, and made a bunch of new songs" André replied

"Really? I'll have to listen to them sometime, wait what camp did you go to ?"

"Oh, I went to Camp Ro―"

"ANDRÉ! TORI!" both of us turn around before being pulled a very tight group hug

"Hi ― lit ― tle ― red" André tried to say

"_So how was your summer, What did you do, It was good? That's good, Bouncing is good, bouncing is fun, very fun, fun, fun, bounce, bounce, bouncy_" Cat said really fast while bouncing up and down

"Cat did you have coffee?" I asked her

"_Well I did have a liquid that was brown and tasted like coffee, but my brother said it wasn't coffee so I believed him…" _she continued while speaking fast

"Well he did go to jail this summer…?" she said finally slowing down

"Hey Beck!" I said as I saw him walking up behind Cat

"What's up?" he said as he gave Cat a hug and André a man hug

"Don't even think about it" Becks protective girlfriend said when he was about to give me a hug

"Welcome back Jade" I said

"Just because we've known each other for a year and we are now eleventh graders don't think I won't be keeping my eye on you." Jade said next to me just load enough for me, and only me to hear.

"Anyways… have you guys gotten your new schedules yet?" I said trying to get the threat Jade just gave me out of my head

"Yep it was sent to me last week" Beck said

"Same" Jade and cat said

"Well I have it but I don't know when I got it because my grandma only gave it to me yesterday"

"Cool... hey do you guys also have Mrs. Slifer for ―" I started

"Choir course... yep it looks like we all have the stupidly named class at the same time… third period" Jade finished for me

"What happened to Sikowitz's class?"

"_Well_ if you paid attention to _The Slap_ he wrote a blog complaining about how not enough people signed up for his class and so it got canceled this year." Jade said glaring at me

"How is my fault?"

"I'm Tori Vega and I'm too im_port_ant to take an improve class" Jade said in her odd southern accent

"I didn't say that"

"We all knew you wear thinking that darling" Jade said still in her southern accent

"I don't TALK LIKE THAT!"

Jade had a small evil grin on her face as she walked away pulling Beck with her and at that point Robbie decided to join our little group

"Wear are Jade and Beck going?" Robbie asked not knowing the miny fight me and Jade just had

"ROBBIE!" Cat screamed giving Robbie a giant hug

"Dude get the deranged girl friend off of me" Rex replied

"She's not my girl friend!"

"I'm not your friend Robbie?" Cat said releasing Robbie

"No no I didn't mean it like that"

"Ok!"

Beck comes back with Jade following him

"Jade has something to say... Jade"

"I'm sorry for making fun of you Vega" Jade said not really meaning it

"Damn it"

"You're suppose to say 'it's ok Jade' not damn it!"

"No look" I said shoving the schedule in her face

"What?"

"Look at period six"

"Stunt for beginners and intermediates … guess what Vega"

"What?"

"I have the class with you… I'm going to have fun this year"

_Aww damn it_

"Don't worry Tori I have the class with you guys" André said making me feel a little better

"Same with me" Beck added which made me feel a little better but I couldn't help but notice that Jade still had an evil grin on her face

_Bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg!_

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye" I said leaving my friends and headed for first period.

**A/N: What I would like to be associated with is your reviews so…. REVIEW! PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN VICTORIOUS! THE COCONUTS GAVE ME A VISON! Not really; I just felt like saying that. I don't own anything in the story . . . . Yet.**

*_Bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg!_*

My eyes flew open.

"Finally!" I said to my friend Cat from the floor. She helped me from my seat with a smile.

"I thought History class would never end!" I finished as I got to my feet after doing a war reenactment wear I had to pretend to be shot.

But it was Thursday, so I was thinking about my plans for this weekend. My friends and I had been talking about hanging out at my house tomorrow night and watching this really bad movie I got.

I went to third period which is Choir course this year and nothing happened we got our homework and then left after she dismissed us because she wasn't feeling well.

I walked out of the room and started talking to some friends from my first period class

*_Bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg!_*

"Bye got to go to lunch. See you later!" I told them about to walk away to the lunch room

"Tori what was that noise?" Cat whispered in my ear

Cat. She has always had problems with focusing.

"We've gone over this, Cat; it was the lunch bell."

"Oh. OKAY!" she said with a hop.

As we walked out of the classroom, Cat, being her cherry-redheaded self, started talking about something out of the ordinary; I think it was something about puppies but I have no idea. She kept this up across the school and out into the lunch area. After standing in line for food for 5 minutes and having to listen to how much Cat loves rainbows the entire time, we sat down with the rest of our friends and Jade. It took me a second to realize that only most of our little clique was there.

"Where's André?" I thought for a longer second, "Has anyone even seen him today? I can't remember if he was in class."

"He was in Slifer's class," Beck answered, "I saw him and I think he was sitting next to that new girl... I can't remember her name." Jade, his psycho-obsessive girlfriend, glared at him for something he had apparently said, but actually stayed quiet about it for once. She actually stayed quiet for most of lunch; that is until I gave up looking for André and decided to try and make my food taste like something.

"What are you doing?" Jade demanded at me as I was putting ketchup on my hot dog. I stopped and sighed.

"What are you going on about now?" I responded, part of me wishing that I could go _one day_ without some psychotic comment from her.

"You were putting ketchup on that hot dog," she said with a glower at me.

"Your point is?"

"Are you trying to make me hate you?"

"Don't you do that already?" She ignored what I said.

"Has no one told her how much I despise people who put ketchup on hot dogs?" she questioned the rest of our friends.

The guys muttered random excuses as they tried to just stay out of Jade's immediate eyesight.

Jade, probably frustrated from a lack of an answer and all the pent up rage over whatever that day, then took my hot dog and threw it across the yard. It hit Sinjin on the side of his head and landed in a trash can. She then took out some headphones and blasted music from her pearpod at what sounded like full volume, ignoring everyone around her.

"So what was that all about?" I asked everyone still listening at our table.

"Just some typical Jade stuff…." Robbie stated.

Rex turned his puppet head and stared at him, "That girl isn't typical if her life depended on it."

"I meant it was typical for her-" Robbie started, quickly getting into an argument with his own puppet.

"She hates a lot of things… including people who put ketchup on their hot dogs" Beck responded.

"Really, I didn't notice," I said sarcastically.

"What just happened?" Cat, bipolar as usual, asked suddenly.

"Jade was being a gank" Rex, breaking off from his 'discussion', said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat screamed at the puppet as Jade stared at it. Rex smartly kept his mouth shut for once.

"Again that means that she was being rude and mean and it was not directed towards you," Beck explained almost like talking to a kindergartener.

"Ooohhhhh…" Cat started before being distracted by a person walking by, "Sinjin, why is your face all red?"

"Anyways… are we still going to hang out at my house tomorrow?" I asked the only friend still listening.

"Well, I'm not too sure about Jade…" Beck answered, looking at his girlfriend sitting there with her arms crossed across her chest, "but I'll see what I can do"

"Ok," Cat said, finishing her uncompleted statement.

We all gave Cat a strange look as we let the moment pass by.

"I know I don't have any plans so you can count me and Rex in," Robbie answered before being interrupted by his puppet again.

"I might have plans… YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GOT!" the puppet yelled.

I looked up at the sky. "Rex, that's getting old . . . . Please shut up," I said, looking straight at the puppet. No one said anything, though Cat looked like she was trying to build a box out of her french fries.

"So... Did we have any homework from Kinsington?" I asked my friends, trying to change the subject.

"He asked us to rewrite the last chapter of The Pick-Up and turn it in on Friday," Robbie answered, "what you planning on changing?"

"I going to make it so the main characters stay together and profess their love to the fullest" I said dramatically before chuckling at my loopyness. Maybe listening to Cat for so long infected me with something.

"That was a little over the top, wouldn't you say?" Rex said.

"It's my rewrite, let me act how I want to," I told the puppet.

Rex gave me a look before saying "whatever."

Yeah, I definitely have a case of Cat-atosus.

*_Bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg!_*

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys after History," I said standing up and making my way past my friends.

"Hey Tori," I looked back to see Beck yelling at me, "sorry about Jade; she's… determined to have things her way."

I waved good bye before I opened the door and went inside.

**A/N: Now REVIEW and remember I drank coconut milk and so now I have a coconut that is empty. Don't make me use it….. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I "Own" VICTORIOUS and so I also "OWN" the scissors in and on Jade's locker**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was boring and uneventful. We had a test in math and afterwards Jade threw Rex across the room… no one knows why, but no one really minded. After school I was at my house watching reruns of stupid TV shows when I heard my cell phone go off. I look at my caller ID: <strong>André Harris <strong>

"Hey what up"

"Nothing much just wondering if I could come over?" he asked

"Yeah, no one's home so it would be fine"

"Cool, be over in a minute"

About a minute later, when I started making myself a snack of a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream, I heard the doorbell ring.

I set my snack down and ran to the door.

"Are you stalking me" I said after opening the door.

"Yes I am totally stalking you and just worked up the nerve to finally call you and let you know" he answered sarcastically as he walked in.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure"

I went into the kitchen tripping over my own feet getting my strawberries and whipped cream and then making a small bowl for him.

"Here you go" I said as I gave him his bowl of food

After I took a big bite I looked and saw André who just took a bigger bite then I did and starting laughing. Soon he joined in on the laughter.

"What just happened" Trina asked walking in with new boyfriend

"André just took a giant bite off-" I said before being cut off by Trina

"Second thought, I don't care" she said walking up to her bedroom with her new boyfriend

"You know we aren't allowed to have boys up their"

"Relax he just getting notes for history class, he can stay down here if you want"

"No, its fine, I don't really care"

"OK, come on Alex" my sister said as she went up to her bedroom with her boyfriend

He told me about his classes this year and I told him about mine somewhere in us talking my sister must have left because I got a text asking to have dinner ready for when she gets home from her boyfriends baseball game.

"So are you coming to my house tomorrow?" I asked Andre

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I?"

"Well ― I don't know?"

"Don't worry I will"

"Cool"

"Can I bring a friend?"

"Who?"

"You guys will meet her tomorrow"

"Ok… as long as she's not like Jade"

"Don't worry she's not" At that point we both started laughing

"Well… I got to go, crazy grandma and all so, see you tomorrow"

"Ok, Bye André, see you tomorrow"

The rest of the night was very boring I finished watching some more episode on TV then finished my homework, had some dinner with my sister, after she got home, took a shower, and then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I think that I would like some reviews or I might just take out some of the scissors in the locker that I "own".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. Correction I might own someone…**

* * *

><p>I got to first period and talked to Andrè and Beck about what we were going to do at my<p>

house tonight and we decided on ordering a pizza and then watching the movie, when our teacher announced our test so we sat down and didn't get a chance to talk till all of us meet up again in 3rd period.

"So what time are you going to show up at my house?"

"Jade and I are going to show up most likely around 4… that is if Jade doesn't have a yelling fit before we leave." Beck answered my question, and then gave Jade a "just kidding" look before she could start talking.

"Toooorrrriiiiii"

"Yes Cat?"

"Can I just go home with you after school?" Cat asked almost whining

"Sure if you want to"

"GREAT!" Cat screamed jumping up and down

"I don't know what time but me and Rex will be their" Robbie answered after Cat stopped jumping

"What about you André?" I asked him even though he was just staring at the door and not paying any attention

"ANDRÉ"

"What?" André finally replies but still staring at the door

"When are you showing up at my house?"

"Emma!" André shouted when a blond girl, whom I never had seen before, walks into the room then comes over and kiss André on the cheek

"AWWWWWWW that's so cute" Cat screamed after she kissed him

"So everyone I want you to meet Emma, Emma meet Beck, Robbie, Cat Jade and Tori" André said introducing Emma to us and us to her

"Umm André, who is Emma?" I asked knowing all of us wanted to know

"I was just getting to that, you know how I went to that camp?" He replied

"Yeah you were telling me about it"

"Well we had to do duets and I was parried up with Emma and when we were talking I found out she just moved to the area and all, one thing lead to another and we started hanging after we got home and somewhere along the way we just kind of started dating" André finished

"And on one of our dates André convinced me to addition here and the principle loved me and I got in" Emma explained

"What did you do?" Beck asked

"Excuse me?" Emma replied looking confused

"Sorry I meant how did you get into our school?"

"Oh sorry, I just showed her a play I wrote-"

"Midnight Sky it's about a man who is suddenly given a chance to run away from the law, but can you don't know if he make it to dawn or something like that My English teacher told us about it, you wrote that play?" Jade responded looked at her with one raised eyebrow, I guess she was interested

"Yah that's me" Emma responded, seemingly flattered

"So is this your 'friend' you asked to bring tonight?" I asked André putting air quotes around the word friend

"Yeah, Sorry"

"Am I not suppose to come, because I won't if you don't want me to?" Emma asked being apologetic

"No, no come it will be fun and we will all get to know each other" I told Emma

"Great" Emma said being as perky as I think someone that's not Cat could be with that answer

"So speaking about tonight, really when are you coming?" I asked him hoping for an answer

"Ummm, maybe around four thirty to five o'clock"

"Cool so now that I know that, what type of pizza should I get?" I ask wanting to know everyone's opinion not thinking it would start the fight it did.

"SHUT UP!" Jade screams after about 2 minutes of auguring about what topping we should get

"Thank you" I tell Jade not wanting to mention the for once that was in my head "How about we decide this when everyone gets their?" We agree on that and sit in our seats when we hear a voice we all knew, except Emma, to well from too many chaotic classes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi sorry it has been a long time since I put up a chapter but I blame the hunger games, school, and my friends and their problems. Hope you enjoyed, if not why? I would love to know why. Review please. (any guess on how the familiar voice is)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Even I can't come up with the wonderful TV shows Mr. Schneider thinks of. For I sadly do not own the wonderful TV show. Giving him 100% credit. I did make up a few characters but the show is his. Dang it I lost the improv.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to this wonderful class that is…." The Substitute said while looking around for a clue on what this class was named.<p>

"It's called Choir course, and it's nice to see you again Sikowitz" André said standing up so our insane etcher could see who was talking to him

"Likewise André, well since I have no idea what to do since your sick teacher left me with no instructions we shall do some IMPROV, André you shall lead the first group in… a round of alphabet improve"

André stood up and told Jade, Emma, Beck, and me to join him up on stage

"For those whom don't remember what alphabet improv is I will explain, You start each line with a letter in the alphabet if you say the wrong letter you lose ready, set, Beck start with letter Z"

"Zebras, let's go look at the zebras"

"Animals are stupid" jade said fallowing along

"But can't we go see the monkeys first?" I said playing along

"Certainly, isn't that right Emma?" André said cuing Emma to join

"Don't forget about the Elephants?" Emma said still confused about what was happening

"Elephants, How could we forget about them!" Beck answered

"For crying out loud are you all stupid, you must be mental!" Jade told us

"Good job Jade, good job" André said sarcastically

"What do you mean by that! No that's not what―" Jade realizing she was about to get kicked out

"Sorry Jade sit on down" Sikowitz interrupted her while flamboyantly gesturing to her seat

"Yeah I know!" Jade yelled while going to her seat

"Emma letter H" Sikowitz instructed

"Hey what did you mean by that?" Emma said getting a hang of what we were doing

"I don't know it just felt right" André replied

"Just come on you guys I want to go see the animals now!" I said trying to get back on the original idea

"Kola Bears are over their so let's go look" Beck said following my cue

"Let's get going there is a lot to see" Emma continued

"Mole rats seem to be naked here" André said in a joking tone

"Naked Mole rats are naked hence their name" I said fallowing

"Of course they are" André said sarcastically

"Please, can we go look at the lions now?" Emma replied

"Quite amazing creatures they are" Beck fallowed

"Right you are" I said

"Surly we should go to the Tigers now" Emma continued

"Tigers are too scary for me" I replied to her

"Unfortunately for you the rest of us want to go" André answered

"I don't" Beck replied quickly obviously before he could think

"Wha wha whhhhha! YOUR OUT" Sikowitz told Beck "Tori, V"

"Very true, I will come" I said as instructed

"Well I guess we shouldn't go if you don't want to" Emma replied to me

"You don't have to do that" I told her

"Zoo is a fun place and if you're scared we don't have to go" Emma continued

"Isn't she nice" André said with a smile

"Sorry André you're out" Sikowitz told him "Emma, A"

"Are we going to go to the Reptiles or not?" Emma said continuing the skit

_Bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg bbrrrong bbrrriiiiiinnggg!_

"Sorry girls but class is over!" Sikowitz announced "hopefully I will know what to do next class if not we continue with improvs!"

We left class then went to went to lunch. After relaxing from our insane class most of us just wanted to eat but it was bugging me, André and I wrote letters to each other all summer long and he never mentioned a new girlfriend, he even said he met a bunch of people but didn't make that many friends. Did he lie to me or did he just not think of it like that? While I just got to stop worrying about it and get to know Emma, she seems like someone I could be really good friends with.

"Soooo… Emma where did you move from?" I asked her breaking the silence

"Oh I just moved from Washington, it was really nice up there but I like it here better, it rain to much up there" Emma told the group

"Well it's good that you enjoy it, well I cant wait until we get together to watch Middle School Sing-Off 18: Revenge of the revenge of the revenge of the revenge of the revenge of the revenge of the Band geeks" I said knowing that we would have to be going to our next class soon

"I saw that in–"Emma started before being cut off by the bell "theaters, well André and I better get going, See you guys later"

With the two of them leaving it gave us all a cue and we all left to go to our next class but the only thing I kept thinking about was how Emma seemed like the type of person I could be friends with but there was just something weird about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for not updating but I was sick and then had a MAJOR case of writers block so I also apologize for this probably not being very good at all. Also I will be giving a shot out to everyone who has reviewed, favorite or put this story on their alert list. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
